


The Heart of the Sun

by Spooky66



Series: Dirty Hands [4]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Han and Leia do more than just kiss after their return from Sunspot prison.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Dirty Hands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Heart of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Issues #16-19 right after Leia has a run in with a former Alliance spy turned crazy bad guy. Eneb Ray was an Alderaanian survivor who, after a run in with Palpatine, loses his shit and decides he needs to teach Leia how to kill people. So he traps her in the Alliance’s most secrete secure prison and tries to force her to kill the prisoners. Han and Luke come and try to save her but are immediately captured and used as hostages. (Also because this does come up Han and Luke had to herd literal Nerfs in the Falcon after Han lost a bunch of Alliance money gambling. It is golden.)
> 
> "I have looked into the heart of the sun and lived. Now they must all do the same."  
> ―Eneb Ray leading his droids to Sunspot Prison

The trip to the base on Horox III from Sunspot prison was mercifully short for the small crews of the _Millenium Falcon_ and the _Volt Cobra_. At first Leia had naturally just walked over to the _Falcon_ for her trip back, but she found the place covered in various mysterious substances and smelling like it had been filled to the brim with Nerfs, which was a definite step down from the usual mix of dirty socks and wet Wookiee. When she’d said as much, Luke had turned pink and mumbled something unintelligible while Han had become belligerent. So Leia flew back with Sana, glad for the extra time away from Han for her to think through her next step with him.

Before going to Sunspot prison with Sana, Leia had shared multiple passionate kisses with the smuggler and he had seemed to want to discuss it, and assuredly continue it, when she got back. She, however, was not as eager for such a conversation. 

They arrived at the outpost exhausted and wounded, and Leia went to find a quiet place to finish putting together her report on what had happened. Horox III was desolate, which was a big reason why it had been chosen. When the rebels had set up camp, they’d built a couple permanent buildings but for the most part the outpost was just temporary structures and tents.

Hoping to avoid Han, Leia was watchful and quick, and only when she was behind a wall and out of sight of the Falcon she started to breathe a sigh of relief... until Han’s voice sounded behind her. 

“You really should be heading to medical, get some bacta on your arm.” 

Leia stiffened and turned to face him. She was covered in all manner of scratches and bruises from head to toe but had little interest in being a captive audience for Han while she got fixed up. 

Glancing down at the long gash on her arm, she scowled. It was worse than she’d thought and looking at it brought the pain to the front of her mind. 

“Thank you for your concern,” she said flatly, and started to walk away. 

“Hey.” Han followed her. “Just wait a sec, okay? Sorry Luke and I kriffed up the rescue.”

She frowned at him, shook her head, and kept walking until he took hold of her arm and stopped her. 

After a deep breath, Leia forged ahead with a speech she’d been practicing ever since their first kiss. 

“I’m not sure what you are expecting from me but I can’t give it. The kisses have been… nice…” 

Han snorted at her choice of words and she paused to glare at him. 

“Han, I don’t have time or patience for whatever this is,” Leia gestured angrily between them, “so I would appreciate it if you could drop it. If that’s beyond your capabilities, then we will just need to start avoiding each other-” 

“Kriff, Leia, you’re acting like I proposed to you or somethin’!” Han waved his arms in his patently wild way and, despite her deep blush, she continued before he could ramp up his rant. 

“We work too closely for this to become an issue; it’s a distraction I can’t afford.”

“So your life just stops then until- what- the war’s over?”

“My life stopped when Alderaan was destroyed.”

Han’s face grew deadly serious and he moved in close to her. She felt claustrophobic trapped between him and the wall, and looked anywhere but his face until he put a finger to her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. 

“How long are you planning on punishing yourself for what the Empire did?”

“Get over yourself Han.” Leia was fuming but he didn’t back down. She could have gotten away from him, either kneed him in the the groin or just slipped away, but she didn't. Instead, she stared up into his eyes. Equal parts brown, green, and gold, Han’s eyes were a reflection of the man himself; all contradictions fighting to take over, changing to fit the situation. They were dark as she looked up to meet them. They reminded her of the forests on Alderaan, beautiful and untamed, and she felt her heart give way a little bit under his gaze.

She really didn’t mean to kiss him, but in that moment it had felt like her only option, like it was what she was meant to be doing.

The past few days-hell, the past few months-had been so frightening, that sinking into Han’s kiss did more for her than a bacta tank. He leaned her against the wall and Leia couldn’t stop the thrill that ran through her body when she felt him press against her. 

Static filled Leia’s ears when Han ran his tongue between her lips and she gripped his arms, holding herself in place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. 

The man knew how to kiss, and she opened up her mouth to let him show her the extent of those skills. 

He pressed against her hungrily and lightly bit her bottom lip. Leia felt herself responding in kind, needing him more than air. 

The distant sound of laughter from a nearby hangar forced them apart. They were hidden enough but someone could easily come across them. 

“Not here,” Leia said roughly, and she pushed him away before continuing her path to the tent she’d been assigned. 

Han followed her wordlessly, a man possessed, but still wary of any onlookers. Leia, however, hardly noticed her surroundings. She felt more alive than she had since she’d been on the Death Star. 

Fine. She would give into her unrelenting want for Han Solo, she would quench that thirst and move on. 

When he entered the tent, they hardly paused to look at each other, instead just colliding in the middle of the small space. Han’s hands tracked burning trails up and down her bruised body causing a small eruption of lust to explode in her belly. He roughly grabbed her ass, pushing her hips against his and she felt him there, hard as durasteel and hot to the touch through their clothing. 

She suppressed her moan by biting his neck lightly which in turn brought up a choked sound from him. 

“Quiet,” she rasped and kissed him again. 

Han _was_ unusually quiet and in some ways that made it easier for Leia to pretend it would mean nothing. It wasn’t really Han, the brilliant yet goofy smuggler who tried so hard to pretend he didn’t care. This wasn’t the man who had helped her off the Death Star and who had chased after Darth Vader in a stolen AT-AT, who questioned her relentlessly but always backed her up when it mattered. 

This was just a body, a hard, calloused, warm body, with hands that knew exactly what to do and when. Hands that were making quick work of her bodysuit. 

There was a wince and a sharp intake of breath when Han looked down at her body. She was covered in bruises from her fight with Eneb Ray. The thought of the former Alliance spy caused a pain that began inside Leia’s soul and overwhelmed any physical pain; she couldn’t take it. She chased it away by taking hold of Han’s inert hands and placing them firmly on her cloth covered breasts. The thin fabric of her bra made for excellent friction between Han’s mechanic’s fingers and her diamond-hard nipples. 

He worked her body the way she’d watched him work his ship and countless pieces of equipment. Leia tried to ignore the way he looked at her, though; it was too tender to be coming from Han. His eyes would turn mossy and soft for moments between kisses and she preferred the dark desire that took over when she moved her hips against him in a way that made small fireworks explode all over her body. 

She tugged at his troublesome blaster belt until he finally grunted and pulled it off himself. Even the moment of lost connection felt like a blow to Leia, and she pulled him back quickly, letting one hand go back to her breast but moving the other between her legs. Han gasped silently into her mouth when his fingers touched her warm hot center, but he hardly hesitated. 

His fingers moved in different ways until he found exactly what she liked, and then he didn’t stop. 

Leia’s legs nearly gave out when he trapped her clit between two fingers and played with it there. God, it was almost exactly how she touched herself, how she’d touched herself just days before thinking of him, and that thought was overwhelming. 

“Cot,” she mumbled into his mouth. The one word was so mumbled, it sounded like an alien language, but Han moved to the cot without any further explanation. 

“Yes…” Leia breathed when he settled his weight on top of her and began moving his fingers again. His hips moved against her leg and the feeling of his hard cock was delicious and dangerous.

“Yeah, you like that?” Han asked gruffly. She squinted open one eye to see his sideways grin and wanted to argue with him, but the way he was moving his fingers was too heavenly and she didn’t want him to stop. So she just nodded. 

His smile took on a hint of playful menace and he took one of her nipples between his lips, lightly brushing his teeth against the puckered skin. 

“Aghhh!” Leia burst out before she could slam her hand over her mouth. She hated how vulnerable she felt, so easily read by Han and his-what had to be- Force-filled fingers. She wanted to push him off her and take control, but the waves of pleasure were stronger than her need to dominate Han Solo, so she let him have this round. 

After just a few more minutes, she could practically see her climax behind her eyelids; she bit down on one finger to keep from shouting as she thrust her hips against Han’s moving fingers in just the right way and she was flying through hyperspace to an unknown destination. 

Before the fuzzy feelings of her orgasm wore off, she was struggling to push his pants down. Han eagerly helped her and, after an eternity, he was in her hands. 

Leia had done this before and had been unimpressed. She’d been aroused by her boyfriend at the time and had enjoyed running her hands up and down his erection, causing him to lose it before he’d been inside her. Eventually they’d had sex, and afterwards Leia had wondered what all the fuss had been about. 

The boy at the time had been a secret fling, a way for her to privately rebel without truly being destructive, but this was Han, and the thought of having that kind of power over him almost drove her right back over the edge. 

She was starting to understand the hype.

Thanking the stars that the Alliance asked all people under their command take tri-monthly shots, Leia was about to pull him right into her when she realized how intimate their position was. He was looking at her like she was some kind of beautiful fantasy, and part of her soul lit up at that in a way that made her distinctly uncomfortable. So instead, she flipped herself over and onto her hands and knees. It would be better this way, not meeting his eyes. 

Han didn’t seem to mind; he practically growled as he grabbed hold of her hips and pushed in. 

Leia threw her face into the rough, Alliance-issued, probably used pillow and let out a silent scream. Han nearly bit into her shoulder, trying to control his own reaction, and he stopped moving for a minute as they got used to the feeling. 

It was such a good feeling, too. Leia pushed back against him, needing more, and he obliged. 

Within minutes they were moving together, totally lost to the world around them, only aware of each other and their own efforts to be as quiet as possible. 

Later Leia would thank the Force that most people had been busy at that time of day, and be grateful that the sound of running ships and equipment would have drowned out anyone but the closest bystanders, because she knew they were loud at the end. 

Han especially broke his silent streak with a string of Corellian curses as he came. He kept moving inside of her, seemingly determined to get her off again and, with one hand on the railing of the cot, he moved the other between her legs and swirled around her clit with his rough fingers until she came violently around him. 

They collapsed seconds later, sweaty, dirty, and sated. 

For a few minutes following the deed, Leia let Han collect her in his arms, but horror filled her when she began to gather her breath and understand her surroundings. 

“This won’t change things,” Leia insisted against his neck before she began to push away. He tried to hold onto her, but sighed in resignation and let her go when she kept moving. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” he muttered and wearily watched her as she began to dress. 

When Leia threw his pants on the cot next to him, he grabbed for them in a huff and was dressed before she was. 

She could see the frustration coming off of him in waves and knew he was trying to find the words to express it. 

“I need to find General Madine and turn in my reports,” Leia said, pointedly ignoring the awkwardness hanging in the air around them. 

“Sure. Have a good day, Your Highness,” Han snapped at her before he stalked out of the tent. 

After he left, she took one more look at the ruined cot and closed her eyes, wondering how much she’d regret this. 

Squaring her shoulders and collecting her data pads, she finally left the tent, determined to forget about this new tryst.


End file.
